


Another Chance With You

by Kikacat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16/18 at start, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Boyfriends, Crimes & Criminals, Good Friends, Guns, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, OFC - Freeform, OMCs - Freeform, Police, Quick mention of families, Separations, Sex, Sort Of, Spy - Freeform, Violence, Witness Protection, but not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikacat/pseuds/Kikacat
Summary: Louis is a witness to a murder. Forced to start a new life, he has to leave Harry behind.





	Another Chance With You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a bit of a haze. I don’t know anything about how criminal cases are dealt with, so I took some liberties. Louis and Harry are 16 and 18 at the start.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> If I missed any tags, please let me know.

Louis lay in the dark, listening to the soft snores of the boy wrapped up in his arms. He smiled to himself, he didn’t think he had ever been as truly happy as he was in this moment. He thought back over the evening, letting the memories wash over him as he smiled in the dark. 

Harry had been so trusting, he had looked Louis right in the eye, as Louis had eased his way into Harry’s body for the very first time. Louis remembered how Harry’s breath had caught as he settled inside him, how the flush on Harry’s cheeks had spread down his chest as Louis started to move, how his teeth had bitten his lips as he tried to hold the moans in, before Louis had kissed them free and whispered how much he liked to hear him. Harry had let go then, whimpering his pleasure as he began to move back against Louis’ gentle thrusts, hands tightening on his biceps as he quietly begged for Louis to move faster. Louis had held his breath, caught up in Harry’s beauty at that moment, amazed that this boy had chosen him. It felt absolutely right, looking into Harry’s wide green eyes, to whisper, “I love you.”

Harry had fallen asleep almost immediately afterwards, tucked up in Louis’ arms, like he belonged there. He sort of did, Louis thought, it was like they were made for each other. 

They’d only met a few months ago, a random Wednesday, in a public toilet of all places. Since then, they had been almost inseparable, meeting each other almost every day, learning about each other, texting whenever they were apart. Harry had just finished his GCSE’s, Louis, his A Levels, and they both wanted to make the most of their time together before Louis left for University in September. Not that the relationship would end then, Louis had already bought up the possibility of long distance, and Harry had smiled so widely, nodding enthusiastically as Louis laid out his plans for visits and Skype dates. 

Harry had been eager to be intimate before Louis left, but Louis had wanted to take it slowly, to make sure Harry was as comfortable as possible before taking their relationship to the next level. They fooled around, enjoying both lazy kisses, and frantic, excited handjobs, but it wasn’t until Harry had practically begged Louis last night, straddled across his lap, that Louis had relented and given Harry what he wanted. He could never say no to Harry.

The sun was starting to rise, Louis could see the sky lightening through the thin curtains of his room. His house was empty today, his family all away on their Summer holiday. Harry snuffled in his sleep, and Louis hugged him close before moving carefully out of bed. 

He quietly got dressed, picking up his phone and wallet, before heading to the door, looking at Harry one more time, before closing it quietly behind him. He wanted to make Harry breakfast, get him all of his favourites to spoil him. He wanted to put a smile on Harry’s face every minute of every day, and he grinned to himself as he headed down the stairs, picturing Harry’s face when he saw the breakfast tray Louis had bought him. The shops were close by, not even a five minute walk. He’d be back before Harry even realised he’d gone.

*****

Louis groaned to himself as he stood at the self service checkout. He’d forgotten to bring a bag, and of course there were none on the counter. He looked around the shop for a member of staff, but seeing no one, and not wanting to wait, he gathered the items into his arms for the walk back home.

He was about halfway there when it all went wrong. The oranges started to fall, one by one, onto the pavement, and, as he tried to free his hands to grab them, he lost his grip completely and dropped everything. He grimaced as he heard the crack of his phone as it landed under foot.

Louis sighed, he would not get angry today. He started to gather everything together again, picking up the now two halves of his phone, when he heard a noise from the alleyway on his left. He shouldn’t have looked up, he should have ignored it, but by then it was too late. It seemed to happen in slow motion, as he watched a small, slim man, with lanky, long hair, pull his hands up in front of him, as another man, tall and broad, in a grey suit, bald head covered in sheen of sweat, raised a gun and fired directly at the small man’s head.

Louis had just witnessed a murder. And he was frozen, crouched on the pavement, unable to move, or breathe, his ears ringing from the gunshot. There was so much blood, it was everywhere, all over the wall, all over the grey suit of the big man, who turned his head towards Louis, eyes filled with rage, and raised the gun again. 

Louis ran.

*****

It had been four hours. Four hours since Louis’ life had been changed forever. He was sat in an interview room, at the Police Station, staring at the wall in front of him, an officer standing silently by the door.

The door opened and a pretty woman with dark hair and eyes walked in, taking the chair opposite Louis, and sitting down.

“Louis, I’m Detective Inspector Reynolds. How’re you doing?”

Louis let out a morbid chuckle, “I’m just peachy, thanks, just watched a man murdered in front of me, regular old Saturday, for me.”

DI Reynolds smiled slightly, “Stupid question, sorry,” she said, “I’ve been over your statement, are you up to answering a few more questions?”

Louis nodded, “I just want to get out of here now, anything to make that happen sooner, would be great.”

He thought about Harry, who must be awake by now, wondering where Louis had gone, why he hadn’t left a note. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Louis thought to himself. What if Harry thinks he abandoned him, that he regrets last night or something. He couldn’t even text or call him, with his phone destroyed. Harry would never answer the landline in Louis’ house, and he couldn’t remember Harry’s mobile number for the life of him.

DI Reynolds coughed, bringing Louis back to the present. “We’ve been to the crime scene, it’s as you described, and we found your wallet. Tell me, did you have your driver's license in there, our system says you have one.”

Louis frowned, confused, “Yeah, should be, in the front flap bit. Why?”

The DI looked serious, “It’s not there now. We think the man we’re looking for has it. It means he knows where you live Louis.”

Louis froze in his seat. “My….my boyfriend’s at my house, he doesn’t know what happened, is he okay, has someone checked on him?”

DI Reynolds nodded. “Officers went round and saw a young man leaving. With dark, curly hair,” Louis nodded his confirmation as she continued, “They followed him home, but didn’t approach, we didn’t want to draw attention to him, if anyone else was watching, but we are sure now that no one else was. He’s safe.”

Louis breathed out a sigh of relief, “So what about me then?”

“Louis,” DI Reynolds began, “ the person you identified as the suspect, is a very serious man. We have been looking to arrest him for a very long time, but have never had enough evidence to prosecute him. You are an eyewitness, and are therefore invaluable to us. However, when I say this man is serious, I mean it. He will try to find you, Louis, and he will want to silence you when he does.”

Louis couldn’t breathe, his ears buzzing as the blood pounded in his head. DI Reynolds leaned over the table, taking his hand in hers.

“It’s okay Louis, we’re going to look after you. We’re going to put you in Witness Protection, and keep you safe. You can put this man away forever, if you help us.”

Louis nodded, still unable to speak. He cleared his throat, “My family?” He asked.

“We’ll protect them too. We’ve already contacted the Police in Spain to find them and bring them up to speed. They’ll be housed somewhere safe on their return, and you’ll be able to speak to them shortly. We’re setting up a secure email for you.”

“But I can’t see them.” Louis realised.

“No, Louis,” DI Reynolds looked at him sadly, “we have to put you somewhere else, where he won’t even think to look. He’s a very powerful and connected man. You can’t contact anyone from your life, except your family, and only then, using the email we give you.”

Louis nodded, sadly. He understood, but this was it for him. He had to leave his friends, his family, Harry.. oh God, Harry.

“What about Harry?” He asked, “l need to tell him what’s happened.”

DI Reynolds looked sad again. “I’m sorry Louis, but you can’t. The fewer people that know, the better. All it takes is the wrong person to hear Harry talking about you and your situation, and it places him at risk. They could use him to get to you, do you understand?”

Louis did, he could never put Harry at risk, but it didn’t stop the feeling of a vice closing around his heart.

“He’s going to think I just left him,” He murmured, throat closing with emotion.

“I know, Louis, I’m sorry.”

The tears came then, and Louis sobbed quietly into his hands. His whole life as he knew it was over. He would never see Harry again.

*****

Louis was alone in his room, staring at the passport in his hands. He had emailed his Mum to let her know he was okay, and then cried himself to sleep in the Motel the Police had put him up in. He had a guard on his door and another in the room across from his. DI Reynolds had been to his house, and packed up a bag for him, with a few things he’d requested. This was it then, his whole life in a suitcase. He didn’t even have a picture of Harry.

Two officers from the Witness Protection team had been to see him, explaining the procedures again and again, how imperative it was that no one find out who he really was, how he must keep a low profile and not give himself away. Louis had nodded through it all. He was exhausted.

DI Reynolds knocked on the door, and was let in by the officer outside.

“Are you all set, Louis?” She asked.

Louis nodded, “How long do you think I’ll have to be away?”

She looked at him sadly, “Two years, maybe more. We have to get the case together to give to the CPS, and then they have to decide how they want to prosecute. These things take time to put in place, Louis, we want it airtight, no mistakes. He’ll go away forever and your life will be your own again.”

“Two years, though!” Louis exclaimed.

DI Reynolds looked uncomfortable for the first time. “He knows we have you safe, Louis, so he’s gone underground. Our sources say he’s not planning on coming up anytime soon, and we can’t arrest him if we can’t find him. He’ll feel safe again at some point, and we’ll grab him then, and everything will be in place ready to go. Trust me, please.”

Louis wanted to argue, but all his strength was gone. “Okay,” he said, finally.

DI Reynolds reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I will call you the minute we get him, I promise. Once he’s put away, his network will crumble, there’s no loyalty there, and this will all be over for you. I can’t do much, but I can help to keep you safe, I know people where you’re going and they’re going to keep an eye on you. It will all be okay in the end.”

Louis nodded sadly, picking up the passport he had thrown on the bed and opening it. “Says I’m William Thomas now,” he chuckled, half heartedly, “very posh.”

DI Reynolds smiled, “we’ve found that it’s easier for people to remember their new names if they’re similar to their old ones, and Will Thomas sounds great, very cool.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, “Is this you trying to lighten the mood?”

DI Reynolds smiled wider, “Is it working, Will?”

The next day, Will Thomas was on a plane.

 

*****

 

Will Thomas was an exchange student at Grangewood University, studying English and Drama. He was Nineteen years old and from Leeds in England. He lived in a shared house with three other exchange students, two from England and one from Ireland. 

Niall was the Irish one, loud, cheerful and basically Will’s saviour for the first few months. Slowly, but surely, Niall had bought Will out of his shell and the two had formed a fierce bond. Will was sure they would be friends for life. Liam was great, a bit serious, but so kind, like the brother he never had. Zayn was from Bradford, and Will had been a bit nervous that Zayn might pick up on his accent being not quite right, but Zayn had never mentioned it. He was quiet and artsy, and possibly the most attractive man Will had ever seen in person. Except for Harry. Will tried not to think about Harry, what Harry must be thinking and feeling. It broke his heart whenever he thought about how Harry must be hurting, and he closed that part of himself off, to spare himself the pain. 

By now, Will had been in America for eighteen months. He had settled into his classes and made great friends. It wasn’t too hard to lie. He didn’t talk about his family much, just said that they weren’t close, whenever anyone asked. He had no social media, which Niall especially, thought was madness, but Will just said he was private, and left it at that. He avoided having his picture taken, even by his friends, and after a while they accepted his quirks. Occasionally, Will would look online for Harry, but all his accounts were locked or on private. He had no idea what Harry’s life looked like now. He hadn’t heard anything from the Police.

All in all though, life was good, he had stopped looking over his shoulder every day after the first few months, and was now almost happy with his life.

“Princess!! Get your arse down here,” Niall bellowed from the Kitchen.

Will huffed and slid off the bed. He had been all ready to enjoy some ‘quiet time’ remembering Harry, but if Niall wanted your attention, he was going to get your attention, and you would like it.

“What now, for fuck’s sake,” he moaned, as he joined the others in the kitchen.

“We’re going out, Princess, don’t pull that face. We’re going out and we’re getting drunk, and we are finally going to get you laid,” Niall exclaimed.

Liam stared at the two of them bemusedly, not so subtly reaching out to Zayn, who, also not so subtly, leaned back towards Liam.

“If he doesn’t want to, you shouldn’t force him,” Liam said, taking in Will’s uncomfortable expression.

“Of course he wants to, he just doesn’t know it yet,” Niall replied, cheerfully.

“I don’t Niall, really,” said Will, “I’m not ready. You know my last relationship ended…..badly”

“More the reason to move on then,” said Niall, placing a cup of orange liquid in Will’s hands, “Drink up, Princess, and dress up, you’re going to shine like the star you are tonight.”

Will knocked back the drink in one, wincing as it burned down his throat, “Alright, but stop calling me fucking Princess.”

“Never,” replied Niall, “you’re far too pretty to be called anything else.”

“Zayn’s the pretty one,” Will grumbled, downing another cup of orange acid.

*****

The party was at one of the Frat houses. Will didn’t really ‘get’ frats, but it didn’t stop him having a good time. He knew a lot of people there, and even though Niall had disappeared the moment they had arrived, and he was almost sure he could see Zayn and Liam kissing in a corner, he didn’t feel lonely, as he stood alone in the room.

“Can I get you another?” A voice asked from behind him. 

Will turned to see a handsome guy, with blond hair and big eyes, staring at him and smiling hopefully. 

Will sighed, “Sure, but I’m only after a drink, maybe a dance. I don’t want to lead you on.”

The guy nodded, “Thanks for being honest,” he said, smiling wider, “makes a nice change.”

Will smiled back, “I’m Will, Sophomore, English and Drama.”

“Tom,” the man replied, “Physics.”

Will felt his smile slip a bit. Harry loved Physics, had got an A* in his GCSE and had been so happy. Will shook the memory off. “Drinks, then?”

He could see Niall smiling happily at him, from across the room, as he made his way to the Kitchen.

Will drank a lot as he talked to Tom, enjoying the man’s company as the time flew by, even though it couldn’t be anything more. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, but his hands wouldn’t cooperate as he tried to fish it out.

“Bollocks,” he slurred, “nev’ mind, they’ll call back.”

Tom grinned at him, eyes hazy with alcohol, “I know what you said, earlier, and I respect it, but I really want to kiss you.”

Will looked at him, trying hard to focus. He really was attractive, and why not? Will had never kissed anyone, technically, and he was a young, healthy man. He pushed away the thoughts of Harry that threatened to creep in.

“One kiss, then, just for science,” he said, making complete sense to himself.

Tom went to lean in, before pausing, “Not here, though, I want some privacy for this, I’m going to blow your socks off, gorgeous.”

Will giggled, actually giggled, as he allowed Tom to take his hand and lead him out the back door. He stumbled a bit down the stairs, into the garden, but Tom’s strong arm held him upright, as he helped him walk to the cover of some trees. Will leant back against the trunk, the cool Spring air clearing his head a bit. He could see stars between the leaves on the branches above him. As Tom stepped closer towards him, Will closed his eyes.

“Here he is, just like you asked.”

Will’s eyes flew open, as he sobered up in a second. Tom’s head was turned away from him, as he spoke to someone out of Will’s sight line.

Will barely heard the soft ‘thwup’ sound, before Tom’s body crumpled to the ground.

He knew who it was before he even turned around. The man’s bulk making his body easy to see, even in the near darkness. His bald head catching the light from the Moon.

“You’re a hard man to find Mr Tomlinson. I’ve looked everywhere for you. But i always say, if you want something done right, do it yourself.”

“Isn’t that what got you into trouble in the first place,” Louis answered tartly, and okay, maybe he wasn’t as sober as he thought.

The man almost smiled, almost. He raised the gun up, in exactly the same way as Louis remembered from all that time ago. Louis would’ve laughed if he hadn’t been so scared.

“Time to get my life back Mr Tomlinson,” the man said, as Louis closed his eyes, seeing Harry flash before him.

He heard the soft sound of the suppressed gun firing, and then heard it again. That was weird, how did he hear the second shot? And why wasn’t he in pain? Was this what being dead felt like? Well, no, he was still standing up. He opened one eye slowly, carefully, and gasped as he saw the killer dead before him.

Turning slowly, he saw Zayn standing quietly behind him, gun lowered by his side.

“Should’ve answered your bloody phone, my boss has been trying to reach you.”

“What? What the? For fucks sake Zayn, what the hell?” Louis yelled.

Zayn was smirking at him, and Louis was just not okay with that.

“C’mon, lets get out of here, Police are on the way. I’ll explain everything back at the house,” Zayn said, with finality.

Louis let himself be led out of the garden, not yet ready to accept everything that had happened, not ready to believe it was all finally over.

*****

Some time later, after Liam and Niall had joined them at the house, Louis finished telling his story. Hands wrapped around his seemingly bottomless cup of tea, he finally told the truth to his best friends in the world.

“Not really sure where Zayn fits in though,” Louis said, looking up, straight into Zayn’s eyes.

“I work for DI Reynolds,” Zayn began, “though she’s not really a DI, more an agent of the government.”

“Jesus, are you a spy?” Niall asked, practically exploding with excitement.

“Nah,” replied Zayn, with a grin, “Not yet. I really was here for University, that parts all true. She’s my Mentor, and when it was decided Louis was coming here, she asked if I wanted to help. I said yes, so she basically accelerated my programme, taught me a few things, told me what to be on the look-out for, and then basically left me to it.”

“Like a bodyguard, he didn’t know he had,” Liam said.

Zayn moved over to Liam, taking his hand. “I didn’t lie to you about anything, I didn’t lie to anyone really, just left some stuff out to protect Louis.”

“How did he find me, though?” Louis asked, quietly.

“He had your picture from your license,” Zayn answered, “he paid a guy a lot of money to run facial recognition on you. We think he found you from your picture on the University website, from the play you did last year. That’s why Reynolds was trying to reach you, she knew he’d found you.”

“And what about Tom?” Louis asked.

“Just a guy promised some money to get you out of the house. I don’t think he knew what would happen, just wanted the cash.”

They all sat in silence for a moment, thinking how close it had been.

“I still can’t get over the fact you’re not really a ‘Will’,” said Niall, breaking the tension.

“Do you think you can get used to the change?” Louis asked with a grin.

Niall shrugged, “I’ll just call you what I always have, Princess.”

Louis threw a cushion at him.

*****

 

A few months later, and Louis was flying back to America. He had finally returned home, to a very emotional reunion with his family, two of whom he had never met. He had stayed up late with his Mum for days on end, catching up on all of the parts of their lives that had been missed. He had apologised again and again, for all the trouble and upheaval he’d caused, only to be hugged within an inch of his life as his Mum repeated how proud she was of him, for doing the right thing.

It was a difficult decision, choosing to finish University in America, but his family had understood. Louis had made a life there. Had made friends, and was doing well. He promised to come home again at Christmas.

Niall picked him up from the Airport, happy to have his friend back. They drove in silence for a while, before Niall spoke. “Did you look for him?”

He had looked for Harry. He had gone to his house, only to find a new family there, with no forwarding address to offer. 

“I tried,” said Louis, “but then I realised how selfish I was being. He’s got a new life now, he deserves better than to have an old boyfriend turning up, raking up bad feelings.”

“But if you explained,” Niall tried.

“And said what exactly, ‘Sorry I abandoned you after our first night together, but I’ve been in Witness Protection for two years, and couldn’t even text you’. C’mon Niall, would you believe that?”

Niall grimaced, “Well. When you put it like that…”

Louis turned to look out the window. It was all over and done with, he would never have Harry again. But he still couldn’t move on. His heart had chosen Harry, and he’d just have to live with it.

*****

It was a random Wednesday, when Louis excused himself from the group, to use the toilet in the Square. He was just finishing washing his hands, when a noise behind him made him look up into the mirror. An incredibly handsome man was standing there staring at him. He was tall and broad, but in that way where he looked almost slender at the same time. He had dark hair curling down to his shoulders, an almost translucent white shirt, and what looked to be uncomfortably tight black jeans. He also has the greenest eyes Louis had ever seen. He reminded him of Harry a bit. Louis smiled a little sadly, nodded, and made his way out of the bathroom, back to his friends.

As he collapsed on the grass next to Niall, Liam raised his chin to the space behind Louis. “Who’s your shadow, Lou?” He asked.

Louis turned to look, to see the handsome man staring down at him. “Are you okay, mate?” He asked, a bit worried by the man’s manic expression.

The man nodded quickly, before clearing his throat. “Louis, it’s me, Harry.”

Louis felt his entire world stop turning, a million different feelings raced through his body, before finally settling on disbelief. He looked the man up and down, “No fucking way,” he finally got out.

The man, Harry, collapsed to his knees beside Louis, looking at him like he was seeing the Sun for the first time. ‘I can’t believe it’s really you,” he breathed.

Louis just stared in silence. The more he looked, the more of his Harry he could see. The perfect white teeth, the dimples in his cheeks, the green eyes he knew so well, he thought he’d never forget them. He reached out a hand to touch Harry’s face, before pulling it back sharply.

Harry looked almost disappointed, but he smiled again, looking round at Louis’ friends.

“You’re Harry, THE Harry,” said Niall, finally, “how’re you even here, man?”

Harry smiled shyly, “I got a full scholarship. A letter came about 6 months ago, from Dean Reynolds, which was strange, ‘cos I didn’t apply here, but it looked such a good school, and she was very enthusiastic about my coming here.”

Zayn choked on his own spit, as Liam piped up, “The Dean here is Saunders, not Reynolds, mate.”

Harry looked confused, “but then.. what?”

“Don’t worry about that now,” Louis said softly, “Can I…. I’d like to talk to you properly, on our own. I’ve got a lot to say, if you want to.”

Harry nodded his agreement, and stood with Louis to leave the group. 

“Give us a bit of time, yeah,” Louis asked, his friends nodding their response.

They walked in silence back to Louis’ house. Harry turning to look at Louis every few seconds, as if he couldn’t believe he was real. Louis felt himself blush under Harry’s gaze.

He let them in to the house and led Harry to the sofa, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge, before settling down next to Harry, leaving plenty of space between them.

“So,” he began, “I guess I owe you an explanation.”

“Witness Protection, I assume,” said Harry, looking straight into Louis’ eyes.

Louis opened his mouth in shock, never expecting to hear that, he fish mouthed unattractively for a while, before Harry put him out of his misery.

“Why don’t I speak,” he started. Louis nodded, still gobsmacked.

“When I woke up and you were gone, I didn’t think anything of it,” Harry said, “I assumed you’d popped to the shops or something, I knew you’d eaten all the food your Mum had left, so I hopped in the shower. I wanted to surprise you when you got back.” He blushed then, a delicious rosy stain on his cheeks, that almost derailed Louis’ thoughts for a moment. “But more and more time passed and you hadn’t come back. I started to work myself up a bit, if I’m honest, kept wondering if I’d done something wrong, or if you were disappointed in me.”

“Oh Harry, no,” said Louis, reaching out.

Harry entwined their fingers before continuing, “I know that now,” he said, smiling, “but I worked myself up into quite the teenage tantrum and stormed out before I did something stupid. I walked home so angry, Louis, and then the tears started, and by the time I got home I was a mess.” 

Louis was crying now. He hadn’t even realised he’d started. The thought of upsetting Harry had been bad enough, but hearing it from him was almost too much.

Harry squeezed his hand. “I got home, and Mum was all over me asking what happened. I told her that you’d left that morning, and not come back, and she, she nearly fainted Louis. She was white as a sheet. She told me that it had been on the news that there had been a murder by your house, a man, and, I nearly died then Louis, I thought it was you.”

Louis was barely breathing, listening to Harry’s recollections. “It wasn’t me that died, but I was there,” he whispered.

Harry nodded. “Mum and me, we went straight to the Police Station. She demanded to see the person in charge, she made quite the scene,” Harry smiled at that, “and eventually this Inspector came out, and took us into an interview room to talk to us. She asked about you, your description and that, and confirmed you weren’t the person that had been killed. She then…. she then asked how important you were to me, and what I would do for you,” Harry blushed again, but looked into Louis’ eyes as he continued, “I told her I’d do anything.”

Louis was blushing too, now, his hand sweaty in Harry’s grip, but he wouldn’t have let go for the world.

Harry continued, “She told me that if I wanted you to be safe, I couldn’t look for you, shouldn’t talk about you, should hide myself on social media from you, so you wouldn’t be tempted to try and find me. She said that you would be better off, safer, and that if I thought you were worth the wait, she’d make sure we found each other again. I did, Lou, I still do. I’d have waited forever for you.”

Louis was choking on emotion, two years of feelings, that he had kept bottled up inside, came rushing to the surface, as he launched himself forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” he whispered, voice cracking, “I felt so awful, leaving you behind, but I had to, seeing what that man did, I had to. But leaving you was the hardest thing I’ve ever, ever had to do, please know that. I loved you so much.”

Harry’s arms tightened around Louis, holding him close. His breath soft on Louis’ cheek as he stroked his back, gently. “I loved you too, you know, didn’t get a chance to say it, but I did, still do as a matter of fact.”

Louis pulled away, staring at Harry in amazement. “I thought you’d moved on, started a new life,” he murmured.

Harry smiled, “As if I could, knowing you were out there somewhere.”

Louis looked into Harry’s eyes, and saw the same trust and honesty he had always seen. He marvelled to himself, how he could be so lucky, before pulling Harry into his arms again.

This time, for forever.

*****


End file.
